


Le retour du jeudi

by Koeleki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clear's Good End, Clear's Route, Fluff, Light Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good End, Clear's road. Clear était vivant. Le cœur d'Aoba, qui peinait à y croire, s'agita de sentiments contradictoires. Outre le flot d'émotions, un fait moins important : Délesté de son masque à la Dark Vador, son amant revint jeudi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le retour du jeudi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Après avoir fini la route de Clear, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce petit texte. Bon, le jeu étant un visual novel et explicitant donc lui-même la scène du retour de Clear par l'écrit, on peut penser que mon drabble ne sert à rien...Mais j'ai quand même eu envie d'écrire sur cette scène, à ma sauce XD.
> 
> J'espère que vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand il entendit le chant, Aoba se figea. Il pensa d'abord être victime d'hallucination auditive, ou ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être en train de vivre ce moment.

Clear n'était plus.

La vie lui semblait morne, il avait attendu son retour pour finir par ne plus y croire, mais il avait fini par s'accoutumer à cette absence, bien que toujours aussi pesante. Le revoir après ces espoirs vains ne pouvait être qu'une matérialisation de ses désirs par son subconscient. Faire le deuil était cruel, surtout que c'était au moment où il commençait à le connaitre réellement, masque ôté, passé mystérieux dévoilé, où il s'était donné à lui (un frisson le traversa à cette pensée), que Clear lui avait été arraché.

La douce mélodie qui perturbait le calme au dehors ressemblait pourtant fichtrement à sa voix. La pensée que ce n'était pas réel, que son ouïe lui jouait des tours s'enracinait en lui. Il avait traversé la chambre en chancelant. Rendu sur le balcon, le murmure de son prénom coincé sur les lèvres, la silhouetta se dessina alors avec précision. Clear se tenait bien sur le toit d'en face, son parapluie inutilement déployé. La clarté du jour sembla soudain plus brillante.

Aoba avança encore, stupéfié, un sentiment sourd naissant en lui. Déconnecté, il n'osait pas croire ses yeux. Clear tourna la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'Aoba. Ses paupières se plissèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit :

« Je t'ai entendu alors je suis revenu. »

Une pause, pendant laquelle il entendit vibrer toute la douceur de la voix aimée.

« Aoba-san.»

Et, comme un feu d'artifice, l'explosion retardatrice envahit la poitrine d'Aoba, s'étendant agréablement au reste de son corps.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
